multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gogeta
Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. He is the immensely powerful result of the Metamoran Fusion between Goku and Vegeta, when they both perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Like his Potara Fusion counterpart, Vegito, he is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball series. Gogeta is formed by Goku and a reluctant Vegeta after realizing they are no match for Broly separately. However, the Saiyans' initial attempts at the fusion dance would fail twice due to "finger position problems" they had. Once they are able to perform the dance properly, Gogeta in his base form, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan Blue takes on and quickly overpowers Broly. "Using the Potara it was Vegito wasn't it? Okay then, how about... Now hold on a sec. Having a name would definitely make us sound much cooler. This time it will be Gokuga... Vekugo... uh... how about Gogeta?" :—Gogeta in Dragon Ball Super: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel/Christopher Sabat (English), Masako Nozawa/Ryō Horikawa (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Joseba Etxebarria/Felix Arkarazo (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Lin Guoxiong/Guozhi Quan (Cantonese), Marc Zanni/Joan Sanz (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Borg/Eric Legrand (French), Julio Lorenzo/Suso Alvarez (Galician), Ann Vielhaben/Oliver Siebeck (German), Tasos Ntapantas/Giannis Papaioannou (Greek), Avi Maor/Ami Mandelman (Hebrew), László Lippai/Péter Bozsó (Hungarian), Jeffrey Sani/Endi Rarahjo (Indonesian), Paolo Torrisi/Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Su Kang/Kim Seok (Korean), Yu Chang/Guan Zhihong (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Krzysztof Banaszyk/Borys Szyc (Polish), Henrique Feist/Ricardo Spínola (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Miguel Montero/Alberto Hidalgo (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Jefferson Seril Utanes/Vincent Gutierrez (Tagalog), Pattarawut Samutnavee/Kaiwan Wattanakrai (Thai), Marti Pich/Francesc Anyo (Valencian), Wendel Bezerra/Alfredo Rollo (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda/René García (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Like most other warriors formed via the fusion dance, Gogeta wears the same, traditional Metamoran clothes that all Metamoran creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's Metamoran vest has yellow padding like Gotenks', and his obi-belt is dark blue. With the reveal of his base form, he appears with jet-black hair like his fusees and also acquires Vegeta's mildly tan skin. However, Gogeta does not have Vegeta's widow's peak, and his hair is more akin to Vegito, with only one bang. Gogeta also acquires Goku's physique as he is tall and slender, but he possesses Vegeta's facial features. * Hair Color: Jet-Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing." :—Gogeta to Janemba in Fusion Reborn. Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been few and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta or a completely unique personality. Gogeta displays self confidence bordering on arrogance, a trait that is similar to Vegito. However, he appears to be more practical and efficient than his Potara counterpart. Whereas Vegito typically enjoys belittling his opponents, Gogeta rarely ever speaks during battle save for brief taunts. Similar to Vegeta, Gogeta can be ruthless once he had determined a foe to be a threat and will show no hesitation in eliminating them as seen during the final moments of his battle against Broly. However, he still retains Goku's benevolence, as after Broly was no longer a threat and teleported away, Gogeta merely laughed and ceased his attempt on Broly's life and even restrained Frieza from firing upon Cheelai and Lemo's ship. He also retains Goku's respectful nature, such as referring to Whis as "Mister Whis". Relationships Friends/Allies * Pikkon * Whis * Cheelai * Lemo Family * King Vegeta III (half-father) * Bardock (half-father) * Gine (half-mother) * Chi-Chi (half-wife) * Bulma (half-wife) * Raditz (half-brother) * Turles (half-brother) * Tarble (half-brother) * Gure (half-sister-in-law) * Tights (half-sister-in-law) * Gohan (half-son) * Pan (half-daughter) * Gotenks (son) ** Trunks (half-son) ** Goten (half-son) * Bulla (half-daughter) * Videl (half-daughter-in-law) * Bulma Leigh (half-great-granddaughter) * Goku Jr. (half-grandson) * Vegeta Jr. (half-grandson) * EX Gogeta * Future Gogeta * Gogeta: Xeno * Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) ** Vegito: Xeno Neutral * Broly Rivals Enemies * Janemba * Frieza * Syn Shenron Abilities and Powers Gogeta is one of the most powerful fusions in the series, alongside Vegito, Fused Zamasu, and Kefla. Powers ;Manga and Anime Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) believes that the Fusion Dance of Goku and Vegeta would be unable to defeat him. While inside Super Buu, Goku suggests to Vegeta that they fuse again through the use of the Fusion Dance, suggesting that the fusion's power would be capable of defeating Super Buu. Old Kai was skeptical at the idea of a Fusion Dance between Goku and Vegeta being able to defeat Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta is shown to be able to effortlessly defeat Omega Shenron, who had previously made light work of Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegeta. According to Gogeta, he is capable of defeating Omega Shenron with a single finger if he wanted to. His ki control is so accurate, that he could change the nature of Omega's Negative Karma Ball into positive energy. As Gogeta took no damage from Omega Shenron's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him. Despite his obvious superiority over Omega Shenron, it was his own power that becomes Gogeta's downfall as the fused Saiyan's massive strength wears down the technique's time limit. ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, as Veku he is able to survive a fight against Super Janemba for thirty minutes, even outrunning him at some points - though he is unable to deal any damage at all to the demon. Gogeta is formed by Goku and Vegeta because of a desperate need to get rid of the pure evil Super Janemba. Gogeta easily defeats Janemba using his Stardust Breaker move. As Super Gogeta took no damage from Super Janemba's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after Goku is severely beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus in two blows, Goku concluded that even fusing with Vegeta probably would not be strong enough to beat Beerus. Though, it is unclear if he was referring to doing Potara Fusion or doing the Fusion Dance. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Gogeta, in base form, is able to dodge attacks from Super Saiyan C-type Broly and overpower him in his own Super Saiyan state. The power of their punches is so immensely powerful, the two Saiyans are able to break through space and time, sending them to a different dimension. Once Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Gogeta still proved to be able to battle the titanic foe using Super Saiyan Blue, pummeling him with never-ending attacks until he nearly killed Broly with a Limit Ultra Kamehameha. His power was enough to earn the praise of Whis, deeming his attacks as "truly magnificent". It should be noted that once Gogeta turned Blue, Broly became utterly incapable of landing a single solid attack against Gogeta only landing in clashes that often favored Gogeta. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The resulting warrior from Potara fusion is more powerful than the equivalent Fusion Dance result, thus Gogeta is weaker than his counterpart Vegito. The resulting warrior from Fusion Dance is able to draw out more power compared to its Potara Fusion equivalent, thus Gogeta is stronger than his counterpart Vegito. Gogeta and Vegito are equally-matched ultimate trump cards. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is the strongest character in the Dragon Ball Z/''GT'' universe. A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be tens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the Chinese version of the anime comics for Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). Gogeta is also stated by the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, to be able to defeat Omega Shenron with one finger, as he claimed himself in the anime. It also says that Gogeta is "the mightiest warrior in all dimensions." Gogeta is then mentioned to be dozens of times stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta. Though the biggest claim is that his power is limitless. This is likely because in the first volume, Super Saiyan 4 is described as a form pushing the user to their uppermost limits, and Gogeta is a fusion of two Super Saiyan 4's, and therefore goes beyond the limits of either Saiyan individually. Super Saiyan 4 Goku himself states he has no limits, although there is no evidence to support this claim. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * ''Ki'' Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Punisher Drive - The user slides forward then uses Rapid Movement to attack the opponent while invisible. If the attack successfully lands, multiple invisible blows land on the opponent and the user appears behind them while they are stunned. * Stardust Breaker - First, Gogeta performs the Punisher Drive rush attack, by giving the opponent speedy rainbowish barrages of blows. Then, he flies past the stunned opponent and turns around to knee them twice in the back of their head/neck before performing a backflip, kicking them away, finishing the rush. Next, he lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. Finally, Gogeta turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, and disintegrates the opponent and their souls from the inside, if the target is neutral/innocent and is consumed by evil, this attack erases all traces of evil within the victim, purifying them. * God Bind - By channeling the Saiyan God power through the user's hands, the user can use the energy generated to stop an opponent in their tracks. * Invisible Eye Blast – A kiai fired from the eyes. * Ultimate Impact - Gogeta charges at the opponent and kicks them into their stomach, bicycle kicking them up into the air while saying "Here goes!" He then flies up to the opponent, and attacks them with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate. He then appears behind the opponent saying "Its over." Next, he turns around to elbow the opponent in their face and spin kick them away. Finally, Gogeta teleports above the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Punisher Shield - Gogeta swipes his left arm out to slice the air with a bluish-green barrier of sorts before delivering a swinging downward kick. The barrier reflects any energy blasts from afar as a giant blue blast, and Gogeta can teleport behind the foe to kick them at a higher angle down into the ground. * Ki Blast Volley – Used as his Dragon Rush in Budokai 3. ** Stardust Fall - Gogeta charges at the opponent to deliver a spinning kick. Then, he charges a large energy sphere in hands and fires it as a barrage of energy bullets. ** God Punisher - Gogeta charges two energy spheres in his hands and dodges his opponent's attack. He then launches them and furthering his barrage with more energy spheres. * Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. * Kamehameha - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. ** Super Kamehameha – One of Goku's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang Attack to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. ** God Kamehameha - A powerful version of the Kamehameha usable by Super Saiyan Gogeta in Dragon Ball Heroes as of GDM7 and when he is preparing this technique, he will transform into Super Saiyan 3. *** Full-Force Kamehameha - Gogeta charges up a massive amount of energy to fire a gigantic Kamehameha with even greater power than a normal Transcendent God Kamehameha. ** Bluff Kamehameha – Gogeta holds his hands back to his side in a Kamehameha stance. However, when he fires the attack, it releases confetti and streamers instead of the typical blue energy wave. * Final Flash – Gogeta's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. * Final Kamehameha – Gogeta only uses this technique in the Butōden series. * Big Bang Attack – One of Vegeta's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. * Big Bang Kamehameha – First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. ** 100x Big Bang Kamehameha - A full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta's ultimate attack in video games. ** God Big Bang Kamehameha - A combined version of God Kamehameha and God Big Bang Attack. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Multi-Form – To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. This technique has a quite obvious weakness, however. The four clones are created by the user's energy level divided into four. * Explosive Wave - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Xenoverse series. ** Super Explosive Wave - The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in direct contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. Either the larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Farting - Used as Fat Gogeta. * Rabbit Feet Technique - Used as Fat Gogeta. * Vegeto Super Kick – A powerful kick used in the ''Butōden'' series. * Perforating Spinner – Gogeta performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Used in the Butōden series. * Halo Smash – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. * Converging Breath – Used in the Butōden series. ** Chou Energy Dan – One of his super attacks in the Butōden series. * Meteo Meteor Attack – Gogeta's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Galactic Donut – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. * Galick Gun – Used in Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, depending on who initially uses the Fusion Dance. * Galick Kamehameha - A combination of the Kamehameha and Galick Gun. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Dragon Fist – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. * Wild Sense – Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Power up to the Very Limit - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Finish Sign - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Ultimate Breaker – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Shining Raid – A golden Super Explosive Wave used and named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Shining Raid - Used in Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Meteor Crash - Used in the Xenoverse series. * Vanisher Guard - Evasive Skill in the Xenoverse series. * ''Ki'' Blast Cannon – Used in the Xenoverse series. * Super Mad Dance - One of Gogeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Maximum Charge - Used in Xenoverse 2. * Afterimage Strike - Used in Xenoverse 2. * Kaio-ken - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use this move. * Spirit Bomb - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use this move. Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Fat Gogeta :Main article: Failed Fusions Gogeta achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong because Goku's finger slipping below Vegeta's. The result was a fat Gogeta, an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter, one of several failed fusions in the series. In this form, his speed is decreased and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, fat Gogeta does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, due to his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen with Goten and Trunks during the Majin Buu Saga, forming Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Skinny Gogeta :Main article: Failed Fusions After the failure of the fusion dance that resulted in Fat Gogeta, Goku and Vegeta tried again. They failed a second time. This time, Goku being tilted at a 45-degree angle while Vegeta is tilted at a 60-degree angle. This resulted in a version of Gogeta that looked old and emaciated. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form. In Broly, Gogeta utilizes this form to battle Super Saiyan C-type Broly on equal grounds. In Fusion Reborn, even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all, with a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face not doing anything. In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. In Fusion Reborn, even while at this stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2. In Broly he is even stronger than both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms in this state. God-like Saiyan :Main article: God-like Saiyan As Gogeta can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possess the God-like Saiyan state. Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue In Dragon Ball Super: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, with both of his fusion components able to use the said form, Gogeta himself is able to use Super Saiyan Blue. In this state, his power is great enough that he is able to compete against and even overwhelm Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. He was also shown surrounded by a blue and purple aura. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper, this is more notable in the in-game. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 2 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM3). Gogeta also appears in this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 3 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Golden Great Ape :Main article: Golden Great Ape Gogeta is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape in Dragon Ball Heroes, attained in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this form Gogeta keeps his bang and even being large, the Metamoran clothes stretch like the Saiyans' armors, thus being able to retain them too. Gogeta is apparently able to retain his completely mental clarity and by extension control of himself. He uses the Ultra Soul Punisher as a technique, which is the same as Stardust Breaker, only stronger. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's strongest form in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the strongest warrior. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes. Unlike his previous appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him. His speed in this form is so great that Omega Shenron cannot even see him move. Dark Gogeta :Main article: Dark Gogeta and Fin Dark Gogeta is the result of Gogeta being absorbed by the Majin Fin. However, Gogeta manages to regain control. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Broly Saga Gogeta is born during Goku and Vegeta's desperate attempts to fuse to gain the upper hand on Super Saiyan Broly. The two Saiyans fail twice before succeeding, and their new fusion wastes a bit of time trying to think of a different name other than Vegito, since that was the name for their Potara counterpart. A miffed Piccolo yells at the fusion to hurry him along, at which point he decides on "Gogeta" and uses Instant Transmission to return to the battlefield. Upon doing so, he is confronted by a battered Golden Frieza, who demands to know who Gogeta is. Gogeta replies that he is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and is far stronger than their power combined. He teleports again to halt Broly's battle with Whis, telling the angel that he can handle it from here. Whis lets Gogeta resume the fight for him. The fusion beckons for Broly to attack, which Broly easily complies with, though Gogeta immediately displays a clear advantage over the berserk Saiyan, effortlessly dodging and blocking nearly all of his attacks. Soon enough, Gogeta decides to turn Super Saiyan to continue the battle, fighting evenly with Broly until his Super Kamehameha connects with Broly's Gigantic Omegastorm, shattering reality itself and sending the two into an entirely different dimension, where Broly powers up into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Gogeta responds by unleashing Super Saiyan Blue, once more assuming a massive advantage over Broly and clashing until they break back into the real world. Gogeta charges straight through Broly's Gigantic Breath and batters him with God Punisher from behind before finishing it off with a Stardust Breaker. He believes that the rush might be enough to end it, though he notices Shenron's appearance. Broly powers up even further, trying to damage Gogeta in any way, but the fusion's gigantic advantage leaves Broly beaten badly. He kicks him around, sliding past Broly's massive beam to pummel him further, charging up his own attack which creates a huge mushroom cloud and wounds the berserk Saiyan, even getting the spectating Whis to admire Gogeta's strength. Gogeta prepares to finish off a terrified Broly with a Kamehameha, though at the last second Cheelai's wish to send Broly back to the planet where she and Lemo found him is granted by Shenron. Gogeta's Full-Force Kamehameha shoots off harmlessly into space. Almost immediately thereafter, he confronts Frieza and prevents him from shooting down the small spacecraft that Cheelai and Lemo were using to escape the Earth. Frieza then threatens that he will eventually return and quickly departs, eliciting a small chuckle from Gogeta. Battles Canon * Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) Non-Canon * Gogeta (Fat Gogeta) vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) * Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) * Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron/Base) Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games In Ultimate Battle 22, Gogeta is mistakenly called "Vegito" and is implied that he is formed with the Potara Fusion, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. The game also gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha. Playable Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Legends * Dragon Ball FighterZ Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Gogeta Dragon Ball Wiki * Gogeta Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki Notes & Trivia * Similar to all the other fusions, his name is a portmanteau of his two hosts (Go'ku and Ve'geta) * In Fusion Reborn, Super Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form and his Dragon Ball Super counterpart, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara Fusion counterpart Vegito, as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. In the Japanese version, Goku explains this is due to the massive power of the form and his excitement over Vegeta actually wanting to fuse for once. ** In Vegito's case however, ironically, the personality changes are inverted somewhat, with Super Vegito being more cocky, and prone to toying around, while as Vegito Blue (Super Saiyan Blue) being more serious, and aggressive in combat, using a very different combo string than what he did previously. * Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain without the fusion wearing off. He defeats Janemba and Broly without coming close to running out of time, whereas Gotenks defused and was later absorbed before he was able to defeat Super Buu, and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends but the Fusion wore out before he could actually defeat Buu and Fused Zamasu. * Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. * A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. ** However, in Broly, Vegeta is unaware of the dance until mentioned by Goku. He refuses to perform the dance at first as he believes it’s moronic but decides to be taught the dance as he had no idea on how to perform the fusion in order to defeat Broly and protect his family. * Gogeta's base form first appears in Buu's Fury. When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. * In Raging Blast and in Dragon Ball Heroes, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have on a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. * Gogeta, along with Cooler, Turles, Icarus, and Garlic Jr. are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. * A hidden audio file for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 shows that Gogeta can use the Kaio-Ken. Category:Characters